


Crush

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys In Love, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Ichimaru Gin, Gin making a complete fool of himself, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wholesome AiGin, at least for the moment, feedback is nice, in front of his crush, well a crush anyway, well my friend Cat laughed a lot at this anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Gin has a crush on his kidou teacher Aizen Sousuke. He fails spectacularly at hiding it.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic with short chapters inspired by the Amity moments in Owl House. Not heirverse canon but if you read it in the context of 'Game' it makes everything 1000000x funnier. At least it does for me. Enjoy and feedback is appreciated and generally means more content - even if it takes me some time to produce it :)

Gin clutched his books to his chest and took a very deep breath in and out. Aizen Sousuke was standing in the corridor speaking to a small group of students. _Aizen Sousuke._ And Gin was struggling to get a hold of himself before he turned into a gooey mess on the floor. 

“It's okay,” he told himself. “You can do this. Just walk right by and don't make eye contact and you'll be fine!”

He breathed deeply again and steeled himself, then forced his jelly legs to walk onwards. Trying to keep his eyes facing where he was going and definitely not on his extremely cute teacher. Who he definitely wasn't staring at. Not at all.

He was doing so well. He was just sailing by the man, ignoring his lovely laugh, when that familiar voice called his name.

“Gin?”

He stopped immediately and turned to face the man. Feeling heat already rushing to his much-too-pale face. The girls who'd been talking to Aizen-sensei a few moments before were giggling at him. No doubt they found his predicament hilarious.

Gin swallowed and answered. “Yes?”

Aizen walked over to him, the others being clearly dismissed. Gin's heart bashing against the cage of his ribs like a wild animal, and the moths n his belly all taking flight at once.

_Ohgodhe'scomingoverhe'scomingoverhe's-_

“Ah, there you are,” Aizen smiled at him, bright as the goddamn sun. “I wanted to ask you how you were enjoying the book I gave you.”

It took a few seconds for Gin's brain to remember how to make words, but he caught up quickly.

“Oh, uh, yeah. It's good! An' really interestin' too. 'm really enjoyin' it.”

Aizen smiled at him again and Gin felt giddy. He could seriously look at that gorgeous smile all day.

“Ah, excellent,” Aizen replied. “I'm glad you like it. I have another by the same author you might enjoy, then. If you liked the first one.”

Gin couldn't help but grin wider at that. More books meant more interactions with the man. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

“Great! I'll leave it on my desk for you, so come pick it up when you're done for the day.”

Gin nodded, cheeks still flushed. “Su-sure thing.”

Aizen nodded approvingly at him. “Well see you later, Gin. I've got class to teach. But we'll catch up soon, okay?”

The man waved as he walked off down the corridor, Gin waving weakly back at him. Sighing when he was finally out of sight.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “See ya later.”

The sound of giggling reached his ears again and he quickly remembered where he was. And with a face that felt on fire – and Gin was sure was the colour of an angry red sun – he marched away down the corridor, face hidden behind his books away from prying eyes. Hoping he hadn't been to obvious yet knowing full well he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Gin woke up slowly the next morning slowly, blinking his eyes open as they grew accustomed to the light. He lay in bed with his pet fox Cherry curled up in his arms. So very comfortable and content. Still thinking about yesterday and his brush with Aizen Sousuke. Daydreaming.

At least he was, until he slowly rolled over and glanced at the clock on the bedside table.

"Shit!" he cursed, sitting bolt upright and jostling the little white fox from her beauty sleep. "Shit, shit, shit I'm late!"

He threw the covers off and sped to the bathroom to brush his teeth, hurriedly dressed, grabbed his bookbag and _ran_ out of the house towards the school. Cursing his failure of an alarm clock with every step.

"Damn, I hope I aint _too_ late," he panted as he ran.

He came speeding around a street corner, hoping to gain more time with a shortcut, but instead ran smack into something so hard he bounced off and ended up on the floor.

Gin looked up at the one who'd blocked his path with a snarl on his lips. "Hey! Watch where yer goin, ya _nitwit!"_ he snapped. Realising a little too late who he'd ran into. Literally.

"Oh," he said softly. "Hi, Sou."

"And where were you off to in such a hurry?" Sousuke asked, a warm smile on his face as he helped Gin to his feet.

Gin just stared at his hand, still being held by the man, and felt heat flood into his face again. The moths in his belly having an absolute _field day._

_Oh god I'm still holding his hand! What do I do? Help me!_

"I was on my way to class," Gin answered, finally recovering some of his brain function. "I'm late."

He looked at his watch. "I'm _really_ late."

Sousuke nodded. "Ah, I see. You overslept."

Gin's face heated up even more. "Yeh. It's kinda embarrassin'."

Sousuke kept smiling warmly at him and handed him his bag back. "Don't worry. It happens to the best of us," he reassured. "Even me," he added, with a conspiratorial grin.

Gin somehow doubted that, but he was glad Sousuke was trying to make him feel better instead of just getting mad or laughing in his face. So his smile wasn't forced when he answered. "Tha's good ta know," he nodded. "Sorry fer runnin' inta ya like that."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Sousuke beamed at him, looking for all the damned worlds like the sun god Helios. "You can run into me _anytime."_

The man smirked at that, the suggestion clear in his tone, and gin's face flushed _beet red._ He was so flustered at the remark and all it implied, he laughed nervously. The sound high and shrill as he stumbled over a reply. If one could even reply to that.

"Oh, um, thanks f-fer that," he began, still fumbling around for a coherent sentence. "W-well, like I said 'fore, I'm _real_ late, so I better gay."

There was a pause. And after realising what he'd just said, he wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

"Er, I mean, _go!"_ he blurted out the correction before the man could even say anything. "Go, I gotta go!"

And with that, Gin took off running, not even giving the man a chance to say goodbye. Dying of embarrassment and praying for the ground to swallow him whole all the way to class. Shinsou cackling like a fiend for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Gin slowed to a stop outside the classroom door, taking a deep breath in and out before carefully opening the door. Managing to creep in quietly and slide into his seat next to Rangiku at the back of the class unnoticed. He let out a small sigh of relief as he sat down and got out his books.

"What happened to _you?"_ Rangiku whispered. Gin glanced at her.

"Ran inta someone," he said. "Also, I overslept."

"Again?" she huffed. "Wait. Who'd you run into?"

Heat rushed into Gin's cheeks again. _Dammit, just when I thought I'd cooled down!_

"Nobody," he answered, a little too quickly. "least, nobody important."

But Rangiku however, wasn't convinced. "Ohhh," she cooed, "You say that but your face tells me a completely different story."

That, of course, made Gin's whole _body_ burn.

"So? Who was it?" she gently nudged him. I _know_ you like them because you've gone a _very pretty_ shade of pink."

Gin took the opportunity to open his textbook and hide behind it. "I don't-" he began, "I don't _like_ em."

"Uh-huh," Ran nodded, not convinced at all as she let her chin rest on her hand. "And the sky is _green."_

Gin glared at her over his textbook, cursing her because she knew him too damn well. Fortunately he was saved from having to argue that by the bell signalling the end of class. At which the teacher dismissed them and Gin made a beeline for the door, tailed by Rangiku, who quickly caught up to him as he was opening up his locker and stashing his books inside.

"Aww, c'mon," she pleaded, leaning against the adjacent lockers. "You gotta tell me!"

Gin shot her another glare. "Hah! I aint gotta tell you _nothin'!"_ he spouted. "I-"

"Hey, Gin."

Gin looked up at the all too familiar voice and saw Sousuke waving to him. Rangiku's eyes followed his gaze and she smirked. Gin just blushed and waved back at him. Stupid grin on his face. Then he quickly looked back at Rangiku, realising he'd just given himself away. Face _burning._

_**Again.** _

"Anyway, gotta go!" he squeaked, before she could even open up her mouth to speak. Meaning to make a quick dash down the hallway to escape ore of her prying questions.

Or as he liked to call it, 'The Rangiku Inquisition'.

Unfortunately, instead he made a quick dash into his locker door. Ending up with a massive bruise on his head. The metal clanged as he hit it, and he fell backwards onto the floor (again). His head sore and his ears ringing. Everyone around him wincing at the impact.

_Smooth, Gin._ Shinsou laughed. _Real smooth._


	4. Chapter 4

Gin groaned, and slowly lifted a hand to his head. Running into that locker wasn't a good idea. Though in his defence, he hadn't meant to. He'd _meant_ to make a clean getaway, not nearly knock himself out. Damn, he couldn't even move _to_ run away, the world was still spinning. He closed his eyes, willing it to stop.

"Owwww," he whined, slowly opening his eyes again. On second thought, knocking himself unconscious would've been better, because _everyone_ was staring now. Some were even laughing.

"Gin?" called a familiar voice.

"Gin, are you okay?"

Correction, make that 'voices'. Rangiku and sousuke were looking down at him, kneeling by his side.

"Gin groaned again. "My head hurts," was all he could manage.

"Yeah, running headfirst into a locker will do that," Ran smiled.

Gin scowled at her. "Well I know that _now."_

"Are you okay, Gin?" Sousuke asked. "Do you think you can walk to the fourth?"

Despite the dizziness – and probably a concussion – Gin could feel his cheeks burn wth embarrassment. _Great, jus' great,_ he thought. _If the ground could open up an' swallow me whole right about now, that'd be grand..._

But of course, that was simply too much to ask of the universe. So he had to die quietly of embarrassment in plain view of everyone.

"I... I think so..." he answered, slowly moving to sit up. Still a little disorientated.

"Are you sure?" Sousuke asked, smiling gently. "Because I can carry you if you're still a bit wobbly."

Gin burst into high, nervous laughter at that - because his embarrassment had to express itself somehow – and sat bolt upright. "Hahahaha, no I'm fine!" he trilled. "who's Gin?"

Rangiku giggled behind her hand quietly, and Sousuke gave an amused little grin.

"Oh dear," Rangiku said, "I think he hit his head a bit too hard."

"It's alright," sousuke smiled warmly. Only heating Gin's cheeks even more. "I'll take him to the fourth."

"Ah!" Gin gasped as the man moved to lift him up. "N-nn-no-no-no-no-no! You don't hafta carry-"

Gin's eyes sht wide open as Sousuke gently scooped Gin up into his arms.

"-me." Gin squeaked. But it was too late. He was already being carried away like a princess, a damsel in distress, by Sousuke. Who didn't make a bad Prince charming if he actually thought about it. After all, there were worse Prince Charming's out there. But that might've just been the concussion thinking.

Even so, he flushed beetroot red at the thought. And at the fact he was actually being _held._ By Aizen Sousuke.

"Oh, wow..." Gin grinned, giddy with excitement at it all. Unable to form a single coherent thought now. "Arms."

Sousuke just chuckled softly at him. Though not unkindly. "Yes," he agreed. "I have arms."

Gin flushed even redder and vowed to keep silence before he embarrassed himself even more. Though Shinsou told him it was already a bit late for that.


	5. Chapter 5

Gin went red as a tomato as he was carried over to the fourth, and Sousuke had to admit it was cute. Especially the way Gin was hiding his face in his hands. Though the lovely pink blushes were the best though. And the-

_Okay, loverboy, we get it. Everything about him is cute._ Kyouka Suigetsu sighed. _Honestly, you're like a lovesick puppy._

Heat tried to push its way to the skin of his cheeks, but he pushed it back. There was no way on God's green earth that Aizen Sousuke would be caught _blushing._ He'd rather be caught dead. But not before he delivered his valuable cargo to the fourth. Thankfully, he was skilled in shumpo, so he arrived there in no time. Even with carrying Gin's extra weight. Not that Gin was very heavy, but still.

When he explained to the receptionist what had happened, she signed Gin in and led them through to one of the wards, where a bed had been assigned to Gin fr the duration of his stay. Which hopefully wouldn't be for too long.

He gently set Gin down on the bed, though the younger man was still blushing quite furiously.

"Ya didn' hafta carry me th' whole way here," Gin told him, eyes looking everywhere except at him.

_So cute..._ he smiled. Kyouka just groaned.

"But I wanted to," Sousuke answered, smiling brightly. "I had to make sure you were alright."

Gin blushed even _harder_ at that, and Sousuke's smile broadened. Somewhere at the back of his mind, Kyouka snickered.

_'No, I don't like him Kyouka',_ she imitated in a high, whiny voice. _'I absolutely **don't** have a crush on him.' Hah, yeah... and the sky is green. _She smirked. _Even Yuki knows you're crushing haaaaard._

_Shut up,_ he told her. Not wanting to admit she was right. Turning his attention back to Gin again, he smiled.

"We-well... thanks," Gin smiled shyly, despite being in what Sousuke could only assume was a _lot_ of pain. "Fer lookin' after me."

"No problem," Sousuke said, returning the smile. Feeling all warm and giddy though he'd never admit it to anyone. "Right, I'll leave you to get some rest and recover from your monster headache."

Gin's cheeks, which were beginning to return to their original colour, pinkened lightly again at the reminder of his run in with the locker. But Sousuke was kind enough to not draw attention to it. Adorable though it was.

"In the meantime, if you need anything else," he continued, grabbing a notepad and pen from the bedside table and quickly scribbling on it. Ripping the sheet he'd used off the pad and handing it to Gin. "Call me on this number."

Gin slowly took the piece of paper and folded it, slipping it into one of his pockets. Smiling softly at him. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Sousuke smiled. "Now you get some rest. I'll come by and see you tomorrow to see how you're doing, okay?"

Gin blinked, cheeks flushing pink again. "Oh... okay," he smiled. "S-see ya then."


	6. Chapter 6

When the man was gone, Gin lay back on the bed and sighed. Somewhere between relieved and content.

_Gin, you're getting all swoony again..._ Shinsou warned.

_I aint swoonin'!_ Gin snapped back. _I'm jus'... relieved is all._

Shinsou snorted. _Yeah, right. You're swooning because loverboy gave you his phone number._

_Am not!_

_Are too._

_Ugh, yer as bad as Ran!_

Shinsou cackled. _Maybe so, but you know we're right._

Gin rolled his eyes at his zanpaktou. Honestly, sometimes he swore he had the most annoying sword spirit in all of the three worlds.

_I will say though,_ Shinsou added, a sly smirk on his vulpine face. _That's one hell of a way to get your crushes phone number._

_Ugh, shut up will ya?_ Gin's grumbled, cheeks turning a very bright pink at the remark as Shinsou snickered at him again.

_So?_ Shinsou pried, materialising on the hospital bed in his usual form of a silver fox. Ears twitching with interest in his master's love life. _You gonna call him?_

Gin sighed, wondering if he'd have the courage to actually call the number he'd been given. _Mmm. Maybe tomorrow,_ he admitted. _When the monster headache goes away._

Shinsou nodded his approval at that plan. _That sounds like a grand idea. No sense setting yourself up for more concussion related embarrassment, after all._

_Yeah,_ Gin nodded, scratching his zanpaktou behind the ears. _Somethin' like that._


	7. Chapter 7

Sousuke meanwhile, walked home ith a broad smile on his face, whistling a happy tune to himself. This wasn't _quite_ how he'd imagined things would go with Gin, but he was pleased with how it had turned out.

_I hope he calls soon,_ he thought to himself. _We can talk more then._

Kyouka snorted. _Brave of you to assume he'll have enough functioning braincells to not go quiet while on the line with you,_ she said. _I mean, you've seen how much of a disaster he is around you..._

Sousuke just smirked. _I think once he gets past his nerves, he might just surprise the both of us._

_Hmm, well, here's hoping,_ she replied. _As adorable as he is when he' falling all over himself around you, I do actually want to see you lovebirds get together sometime soon._

_You and me both,_ Sousuke smiled. _Hopefully sooner rather than later._

_Agreed,_ Kyouka nodded. _Until then I guess we'll both just have to sit and wait by the phone until he calls and hope he doesn't take too long._

Sousuke sighed. That was the part of this he wasn't exactly looking forward to. Especially if Gin took days or even weeks to call him up. _Unfortunately yes,_ he said. _But if he does call, it'll be worth it._

_Oh yes, it will,_ Kyouka agreed. _Because then I'll get to watch you fail so damn hard at trying to be smooth._

Sousuke groaned inwardly. _Hey, I was smooth when I gave him my phone number,_ he argued.

_Yes, but that was a one off,_ she countered him. _Law of averages says you'll fail more often than not. Especially considering how love makes you dumb and you love him an awful lot..._

Sousuke sighed again. Hoping he wouldn't have to endure her teasing for very long before Gin called him up and he could prove her wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Gin took several deep breaths and clutched the phone receiver tightly. Giving himself a pep talk as he paced the living room.

"Okay, Gin, you can do this. Just type the number in and push the big green button. It aint that hard. He's just a person, same as you. Just call him and say hello."

He stopped his pacing and dialled the number Aizen had given him. Trying not to worry about what would happen if he made a fool of himself or said the wrong thing, or just hung up on impulse or just hyperventilated into the phone like some creep or...

He took another deep breath in and out and forced himself to press dial. Holding the receiver to his ear. Listening as it rang. Rangiku giving him a smile and a thumbs up from the couch.

_If this turns out t'be the number fer some pizza place I swear I'll-_

The man picked up on the third ring, and Gin breathed a big sigh of relief that he hadn't been pranked.

"Hello?" the man answered. But Gin found all he'd planned to say had jammed in his throat. So he hung up instantly.

Just like he told himself not to do.

"Wrong number," he squeaked to Ran. But Shinsou knew better.

_You know, you'll look like a creep if you keep doing that,_ he pointed out. Rather unhelpfully.

Gin frowned. _Shut up! Ya think I dunno that?_

_You tell me._

Gin fumed quietly and glanced at his zanpaktou. Dialling the number again. Forcing himself to keep his cool and his fingers OFF the red button that would end the call.

The man answered on the second ring this time. "Hello. Who's this?"

Gin cleared his throat and answered quickly. Jammed words or no jammed words. "Hey, Sousuke. It's Gin," he began. Smiling broadly. He had no idea why, the man couldn't see him. But he guessed it must have translated into his voice.

"Ah, Gin!" Sousuke answered. The smile was in his voice, too. "How are you? Are you feeling any better?"

"Uh, ye-yeah. I'm gay- um! _Good!_ Good. I'm good. I meant good."

He glanced at Ran, who was quietly giggling behind her hand and blushed. Oh well. So much for not embarrassing himself. Even Shinsou snickered at him again. Gin covered his face with his hand, quietly dying of embarrassment. It was bad enough he'd had a Freudian Slip the first time, but to say it again was diabolical. _Seriously, if the ground could open up now an' swallow me up that'd be grand._

However, if Sousuke was amused by his little fuck up, caused by his severe lack of functioning braincells, he didn't say it.

"I know," the man answered warmly. Although Gin wasn't quite sure which bit he was knowing of. The gay bit or the good bit or the fact he knew what he'd meant instead of what he'd said. It was all very confusing.

"And I'm glad you're feeling better," he added.

"Yeah, thanks," Gin replied. "Me too. Though I got a mighty big bruise from me fight with the locker."

Sousuke chuckled at that and Gin felt his cheeks heat again. Likely flushing pink as they tended to whenever his crush was in close proximity. "Don't worry, you'll win next time."

Gin smiled at that, running a hand through his hair as his cheeks heated a little more. "Glad someone thinks so."

"Yes," Sousuke agreed. "Anyway, now that you're feeling better and out of the hospital, would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"

Gin swallowed and the whole world seemed to stop turning for a moment.

"You mean, like a date?" he asked. For clarification. Because he had to be sure he wasn't hearing things wrong, or making the wrong assumption. He'd already embarrassed himself enough for one lifetime, and he didn't particularly want to again. Not if he could help it, anyway.

Sousuke chuckled softly. "Of course. What else?" he said. And Gin felt his whole body _burn._ Him? On a date with Aizen Sousuke? Was the universe playing some cruel trick or was this really happening? "Would you like that, Gin?"

Gin took a moment to catch up with reality again and get a grip on his thumping heart. Smiling as he spoke.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Dinner would be great."

"Wonderful," Sousuke said, and the smile was back in his voice again now, too. "Shall we say Saturday? I can pick you up at seven."

Gin's smile was broad and giddy. The moths in his belly going absolutely crazy. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Sounds great."

"Perfect. I'll see you then."


	9. Chapter 9

Gin sat in front of the mirror, nervous as anything, as Rangiku sorted out his hair. He was saat at her vanity wearing a brand new and very stiff formal yukata of the dark blue variety, and hoping he scrubbed up okay. He _did_ want to impress Aizen after all.

"Do you think I look okay?" Gin asked, for what was probably the _hundredth_ time as Rangiku sighed.

"Yes, Gin, you look perfect." she told him, for what was probably the _thousandth_ time. "You're going to take his breath away. Or you will, as soon as your hair gets sorted."

Gin sighed softly. "I hope so."

"You will," Rangiku said firmly. "Don't you worry. Now stand up and twirl for me, I need to make sure I haven't missed anything."

Gin stood up and did as he was told, waiting as she nodded her approval.

"Perfect," she told him. "If he doesn't think you're beautiful then he's legally _blind."_

Gin tried to smile. "If ya say so."

"Why yes, I do say so," she retorted, just as the doorbell rang to announce his date's arrival. "Ohhh, he's here, he's here!" she squealed in excitement, simply unable to contain herself. "Quick! Give your hair one last comb through while I go and let him in."

Gin watched her bound off and shook his head, but did as instructed with the comb she'd thrust at him. Hoping that he's look the part and that Sousuke would like what he saw.

. . .

When Gin finally summoned enough courage to head downstairs, Aizen and Ran were already waiting for him. Their discussion silencing when he walked into the living room. Making him feel a little bit self-conscious. Gin's face flushing when their eyes fell upon him, feeling Sousuke's appraising gaze very keenly.

"H-hi," he greeted them. Watching the smile playing across Sousuke's face.

"Hello" the older man greeted him. It was only then that Gin noticed the man had a bunch of red tulips in hand. "You look _lovely."_

Gin's face flushed even hotter, and he wondered how the man could be so goddamn smooth while he was such a bumbling mess.

"Th-thanks," Gin managed, a smile tugging at his lips too. "Are those fer me?" he asked, hoping to distract from his red face by gesturing to the red tulips.

"Indeed they are," Sousuke smiled warmly. "Fresh from my garden, too."

Gin's cheeks flushed even pinker at that – if that was even physically possible – as he took the flowers that were offered to him. "Oh, thankyou," he sighed. "No-one's ever gotten me flowers 'fore."

Sousuke smiled softly. "Well then, I'm glad to be the first," he said gently. "Now, why don;t you go put those n a vase and then we'll head over to the restaurant?"

Gin couldn't help but look into the man's face and _smile_. Simply unable to believe his luck. "Tha' sounds like a plan," he answered.


End file.
